Session 49 Dealing with the Walker, talky time
(490) Danizelle: where did we leave off... (490) Danizelle: never mind. Danzi's second child. (487) Lian: kel seen vault around? (488) Ceylin: Dunno what the deal with her is tonight. (490) Danizelle: Plaid's MIA? (487) Lian: I don't know that's why I asked (495) Shadell (enter): 21:18 (487) Lian: ironically of course she's not hwere when I say that (495) Shadell: Heh. (487) Lian: therefore you ca taunt all you like (490) Danizelle: since when do we need PERMISSION to taunt you? (487) Lian: shadell made jokes about taunting Lightning about giving danzi two children, clearly its niets suicideal impulses comeing ot the front (490) Danizelle: ... agreed. (495) Shadell: She's not Malfeas. (504) Jenthulhu (enter): 21:41 (487) Lian: anyway you have a variety of problems (490) Danizelle: This is new? (504) Jenthulhu: for one, it's apparently pitch black and we are about to be eaten by grues (504) Priceless Emerald: (also, terribly sorry about the delay (495) Niet: Nah, grue's taste great when barbecued. (487) Lian: no I mean you have a bunch of problems what do you want to work on? (490) Danizelle: what's the laundry list again? (495) Niet: Autocthonia, Walker, Thorns to start. (490) Danizelle: we have the mask in autocthon (487) Lian: walker, people to setup secondary attack, setting up military stuff (495) Niet: Lookshy. (490) Danizelle: We have the walker, we have thorns (487) Lian: setting up what to do militarily with Autochotnia, finding Mask in AUtocthonia, Dealing wtih Walker, Dealing with Eye, trying to get one of your allies to ttack thorns while you dealwith the bulk in cyberpunk Pinata (490) Danizelle: Danzi will send a message to the walker. (488) Ceylin: Cyberpunk Pinata? (487) Lian: you break autochthon open cyberpunk comes out (504) Priceless Emerald: uh... (487) Lian: Cyberpunk Pinata (487) Lian: Yes jen? (495) Niet: Pinata! Pinata! (495) Niet: Setting things up in Thorns makes sense though, since we're in Creation now. (495) Niet: That'd be Lookshy, the Realm, Ma-ha Suchi and Walker. (504) Priceless Emerald: nothing (504) Priceless Emerald: could we arrange a multi-prong assault? (487) Lian: of? (490) Danizelle: that's what we're working on (490) Danizelle: thorns and autobot. (490) Danizelle: Danzi will send a message to the walker (504) Priceless Emerald: well, question 1, can rea reasonably get any of these forces we can call upon to play nice with each other? (504) Priceless Emerald: er we reasonably (487) Lian: Now that is a harder question (504) Priceless Emerald: I mean, while the realm and lookshy despise each other, they COULD use charms to work together as if they were the best of buddies, but the other two... (495) Niet: We want to play Lookshy and the Realm against each other a bit. Walker has no use in the immediate assault, and Ma-ha can attack at a seperate point in the Underworld. (495) Niet: If the two bigger powers there are infighting, we can set outselves up as a neutral party. (495) Niet: Or rather, use them to keep the other from gaining a huge advantage. (504) Priceless Emerald: I vote we try to get Lookshy to assault from Creation and Ma-Ha from the underworld (490) Danizelle: that's why I suggested the realm send the red piss legion (504) Priceless Emerald: hmmm (487) Lian: Exactly why is "waves of beastmen barbarians" a good attack in the undereworld? (504) Priceless Emerald: well, good luck convincing the REALM to send soldiers THROUGH the underwrold (495) Niet: Essence 7 psycopathic leader. (495) Niet: Ma-ha's assistance helps us, so does his death. (490) Danizelle: Not waves of beastmen. Ma-Ha-Suchi and a pack of pissed off Lunars (504) Priceless Emerald: could we possibly convince Ma-ha to ALSO bring us the broken, battered, yet still alive form of the roseblack? (490) Danizelle: even four of them would tie down any abyssals, and probably kill them (490) Danizelle: Easily. Danizelle will promise to bring lightning for a visit (504) Priceless Emerald: good. If we can break and turn her, she's solidly competent. (487) Lian: but what you've seen fo ma is that he has an army not a bunch of other lunars (495) Niet: Right. (495) Niet: He attacks, maybe dies. (495) Niet: Either way he's our single strongest ally. (495) Niet: In a place where Abyssals would be at their best. (495) Niet: Likewise he's unstable and might turn on us. (495) Niet: So sending him to the most dangerous place is best. (490) Danizelle: if I ask ma-Ha to draw a few of them out? (487) Lian: right but he's significantly more stable (490) Danizelle: he's "Danzi can deal with him" stable (487) Lian: and able to grasp how bad that statistic is (495) Niet: The Mask has 12ish Exalts. (495) Niet: Most should be in the major area, some should be in Lookshy. (490) Danizelle: You guys made ma-ha-suchi more or less sane comparatively. he's not going to tackle that dead thing army without massive backup (495) Niet: Walker? (495) Niet: Meeting with him while Danzi has no arm should serve to help make a point. (487) Lian: its only a fleshwound (490) Danizelle: lian, sent you a PM (487) Lian: i know (504) Priceless Emerald: hmmm (504) Priceless Emerald: clearly we need to beat them by making them listen to music. (504) Priceless Emerald: alright, a thought occurs to me (487) Lian: ok? (504) Priceless Emerald: we're supposed to be retrieving monstrances for our bosses, right? (487) Lian: in theory (504) Priceless Emerald: while the group has made a lot of headway, do you want to fail a specific directive like that? (504) Priceless Emerald: if the answer is 'No', that means we NEED SOMEONE there. (495) Niet: We've gotten several. (487) Lian: Once you have other aspects set up how to do you plan to fight the Mask and find him? whispering to Danizelle, it comes a point that danzi is more likely to do this stuff soloish (495) Niet: Same plan as ever. Crush every resource he has first. (495) Niet: We need every advantage we can find. (490) Danizelle: we start hunting his abyssals and such in autocthon. (487) Lian: How? (495) Niet: War. (490) Danizelle: the abyssals aren't likely to give up much ninformation but his nemissaries and such might (495) Niet: Presumably "GIANT NECROTIC BALLS OF HIGH ESSENCE DEATH" aren't going to be subtle on the battlefield. (495) Niet: And we have the slave collars for a reason. (495) Niet: He has twelve. (495) Niet: We crush them one by one, but Walker's still our top priority. (487) Lian: A siginficant poriton of which aren't Abyssals (490) Danizelle: I'd like to send Walker a message actually (490) Danizelle: and deal with that whispering to Danizelle, I think you can plan telephone while everyone else is doing it, any concessions? whispering to Danizelle, You want to bandaid it, I am trying to speed up the effect since its not "Spend days hammering out a new treaty" Are you willing to make conessions? (487) Lian: On the walker how much are you willing to conceed? (495) Niet: We were attacked, the attacker assaulted his deathknights. She's since been dealt with. (490) Danizelle: that's the gist of what i have been sending. (487) Lian: So I am clarifying that's all you want to do (490) Danizelle: I need more information back before we can go from there. (487) Lian: He's clearly upset, he may accept your logic are you just going to throw "WE DID NOTHING" at hime over and over? (490) Danizelle: the Deathlord's not going to be so much pissed at the setback as interested in pretending he's mad to chiesel out more concessions. when in reality the treaty he advised would require him to renegotiate into a potentially more restrictive agreement (490) Danizelle: No, we took out the thing that attacked his servants. (490) Danizelle: that's the message we're sending (490) Danizelle: it no longer exists (487) Lian: so "We settled it, Sorry for your loss.. get over it" (490) Danizelle: he plans to lhelp annihilate creation. we retaliated on his behalf (487) Lian: ok just clarifying (495) Niet: Presumably he'll respond with "I want X, X, and X" (495) Niet: At which point we'll respond with "We're prepared to give you X but not Y or Z" (495) Niet: Offering stuff at the moment, admits fault. That's weakening our negotiating position. (490) Danizelle: we are basically stating "we have retaliated on behalf of you, our ally." (487) Lian: ok (487) Lian: shadell AIm (504) Priceless Emerald: so, basically, we need to warm up our xanatos speed chess skills so we can predict his offers before he even makes them, making specific offers in return to get him to make specific counter offers in turn! (487) Lian: anyway he wants defense, access to your catherdals and some pay offs (490) Danizelle: what payoffs does he want? (490) Danizelle: Cathedral access is not negotiable. (490) Danizelle: nor do we have a force that could do a better job defending his people than they could do. (487) Lian: a large group of artifacts/materials (490) Danizelle: which we do not have. (490) Danizelle: I'm half-tempted to beg forgiveness from the UCS just so I can have a shot at gconning him into godspearing Walker (495) Niet: What does he list specifically? (487) Lian: he replies that she's being unreasonable because day breaks don't leanr to defend thmselvesa and who else would he send (490) Danizelle: how fast can Danizelle get to Denandsor and back? (490) Danizelle: and do we have any jade artifact weapons and armor floating in the area? (487) Lian: take you awhile you only have your ship or lightning to get there.. (490) Danizelle: ... (490) Danizelle: Danizelle will send orders to her pack of dragon-bloods to keep an eye on the Walker's daybreak exalts, and pull them out of harm's way if they're assaulted. She considers the ghosts expandable assets to be used to cover the daybreaks. does he find that acceptable? (487) Lian: yes (490) Danizelle: access to the cathedrals is a no-go. that's putting too much into his hands. (490) Danizelle: payouts though? We can't build soulteel artifacts, none of us can soulforge, so that would be of limited utility to him (504) Priceless Emerald: couldn't Niet shape up soulsteel? (487) Lian: or emerald could just put him in serious debt.. (504) Priceless Emerald: true, I could pull contacts to fuck him over in deals (487) Lian: "I want this" *Spend motes* (504) Priceless Emerald: sounds like a good enough plan... (504) Priceless Emerald: IF I weren't in XP Debt (487) Lian: you can use it on other people (504) Priceless Emerald: true (504) Priceless Emerald: Who wants to spend XP to have an edge on the walker? (487) Lian: ..the walker wants a bunch of stuff. You have "I GIVE YOU STUFF" powers (504) Priceless Emerald: *facepalm* (504) Priceless Emerald: sorry, I've been up for more than.... 39 hours or so (487) Lian: ...why? (504) Priceless Emerald: had gastrointestinal distress last night (504) Priceless Emerald: and didn't want to sleep after it finally got better at like, 1 pm 'cause that'd totally fuck up my sleep schedule (487) Lian: I see (487) Lian: anyway you may have some options to hit him in a different direction (487) Lian: Emerald could probably pay off all his requests.. with your setup.. or she might be able to completely change the situation (504) Priceless Emerald: thoughts, Danizelle? (490) Danizelle: Honestly, what you can provide could be a payout. (490) Danizelle: you can give artifacts because they are backgrounds (487) Lian: she can give wealth which is material, she also might be able to fix the whole amnesia thing (490) Danizelle: :D (490) Danizelle: i think most of us could do the amnesia thing (487) Lian: He's prfoundly not biological.. and while Niet could make memories.. (490) Danizelle: Emerald can remove mutations, which amnesia is considered (487) Lian: Right (504) Priceless Emerald: *nod* (490) Danizelle: and she's not limited to the living (504) Priceless Emerald: ANTI-AMNESIA DUST! (490) Danizelle: Is it well known that most deathlords don't remember their past lives? (487) Lian: You've seen what he's been having his people research (490) Danizelle: :d (490) Danizelle: :D (490) Danizelle: so send back that Danizelle will provide her dragon bloods to defend and extract endangered daybreaks and an offer of an attempt to give him an answer. (490) Danizelle: as her counteroffer (490) Danizelle: all Emerald needs is to hear him demand those memories. if she does she can hit him. (487) Lian: he asks what can be done to spead oup the process (490) Danizelle: "Send a messenger to Priceless Emerald requesting or demanding the answer to unlocking those memories, and she's already ordered her dragonbloods to cover the daybreaks. (487) Lian: (I think she has to be in his presence) (504) Priceless Emerald: lemme check (490) Danizelle: infallible messenger can carry social attacks (490) Danizelle: :D (504) Priceless Emerald: "Must have observed the target expressing dislike of their current state" (490) Danizelle: hence why danizelle directed him to send an infallible messenger to memerald (504) Priceless Emerald: I DO need to be in ESSENCE yards tho (504) Priceless Emerald: so retcon that, I need an audience (490) Danizelle: awwwww. (490) Danizelle: how fast can the deathlord move? (487) Lian: do you want him to be where you are? (490) Danizelle: no, we can meet him at a point somewhat nearby (495) Niet: Return an offer that all daybreaks have to make their visits announced to us and wait till such times as we can provide guards to avoid future tragedies. (495) Niet: Since he wants them protected. (490) Danizelle: we don't want the walker and the mask trying to undo everything we're trying to do in autobot (495) Niet: Mask already has a pretty big lead on us there. (495) Niet: Shouldn't we close quickly with Walker, Realm, etc. and get back to the crisis ASAP? (490) Danizelle: ok. Danzi can make that clause. the fewer he sends at once the more protection Danzi can provide each, and announcement of intent goes a LOOOOONG way (495) Niet: Well, the basic idea would be that it effectively shuts down their ability to visit. (490) Danizelle: but where is the closest shadowland? i doubt we're near Sijan (495) Niet: Since they need approval at a time when we can guard them. (495) Niet: We'd be giving him exactly what he asks for very politely in a way that makes it entirely undesirable. (495) Niet: It costs him ground. (495) Niet: And we have fast travel methods. (490) Danizelle: he's not stupid. we do that while he's reeling from memory overload (495) Niet: He won't accept. (490) Danizelle: why not? (495) Niet: But "I want protection" "OK, we'll give it to you!" "I don't want it" (495) Niet: He's not stupid. (490) Danizelle: fair enough (495) Niet: Protection's a fundamentally unfeasable offer. (495) Niet: As it is is he says "Look, you won't give protection, so at least grant X" (490) Danizelle: like I said, Danzi has five expendable Dbs (495) Niet: If he can't bother to ensure that every daybreak going abroad knows a PD and how to run away, then he doesn't care about their survival. (490) Danizelle: true. (495) Niet: Cathedrals are too much, and that is as well. (490) Danizelle: We can meet him a bit away. We don't want him taking interest in autocthon (495) Niet: We give him protection, materials via. Emerald and Wyld Shaping and call it a deal. He'll reject any feasible protection offers. (495) Niet: And we can travel quite quickly. (495) Niet: d8 => d8 (495) Niet: We also need to meet Lookshy people probably. (495) Niet: So we might as well give him a location nearer there. (495) Niet: That town we took in the outskirts of Thorns? (495) Niet: We can gate to hell then slip right there. (487) Lian: how are you going to hell? (490) Danizelle: denandsor's a ways away (495) Niet: "Go to hell" which is easy. (495) Niet: Slip out in the entrance right next to Thorns. (495) Niet: That we used in the first few sessions. (490) Danizelle: we have a key to malfeas? (490) Danizelle: or something? (495) Niet: Yeah. (495) Niet: It was used in the Juggernaught situation. (495) Niet: Oddly sends us to a temple of Kimberry. (490) Danizelle: *snerk* (490) Danizelle: Danzi will go missing an arm (490) Danizelle: in human form (495) Niet: So, we send him the location? (490) Danizelle: sure. (495) Niet: And sixish days? (490) Danizelle: if he can move that fast. (490) Danizelle: Kel (490) Danizelle: you want to tagalong or do you want to organize the information from the autobotians to try and pin down the mask? (488) Ceylin: Ceylin'd probably tag along. The more firepower present if a deathlord decides to be a jerk, the better. (490) Danizelle: I was hoping you'd say that (490) Danizelle: let's do this. and let's do it fast. (490) Danizelle: my tyranid knock-offs are lethal but they're no match for deathknights (490) Danizelle: they might give nemissaries and shit a rough time though (490) Danizelle: shall we do this? (504) Priceless Emerald: word (490) Danizelle: The twerp does not go to this one. (487) Lian: ok things settled? (490) Danizelle: Danzi will leave her with lightning (495) Niet: ... Something about that seems dangerous. (487) Lian: what? (487) Lian: what? (495) Niet: Leaving someone in Lightning's care. (487) Lian: Lightning cares.. in theory (504) Priceless Emerald: to quote Megatron, from Beast Wars: Everything Works in THEORY (490) Danizelle: better than lightning than having an essence ten velos go fucking BERSERK (487) Lian: its true they both would be REALLY bad to have there (495) Niet: Yes. (495) Niet: Besides, its off-screen so clearly nothing can go wrong! (490) Danizelle: the alternative is less potentially bad (490) Danizelle: besides, we can use it as an excuse to pull footsteps outta malfeas (487) Lian: Lightning's urge is to kill dead things (490) Danizelle: yes. (490) Danizelle: and she's ALWAYS hostile. (504) Priceless Emerald: (Task to Deathlord: Spend the Next Month dedicating the rest of your existence to fighting the neverborn and the Void) (490) Danizelle: Better: sit on it till we need it (490) Danizelle: because you cannot issue a suicidal command (504) Priceless Emerald: (was more of a joke) (490) Danizelle: You can tell someone to accept a permanently binding agreement from danizelle (490) Danizelle: save that for later (490) Danizelle: when ewe need a trump card (487) The Walker in Darkness: so a couple of days later ** (490) Danizelle waits at the appointed meeting place, complete with human form and missing arm ** ** (487) The Walker in Darkness is muchly the person he was last time and there's a woman with him wearing only strategiclaly placed bits of cloth ** (490) Danizelle: "Walker... Who's your friend?" ** (504) Priceless Emerald walks in, very officiously, despite her small frame. ** (487) The Walker in Darkness: "This is my wife" (495) Niet: Niet skips in merily. ** (490) Danizelle nods to the woman. ** (490) Danizelle: "Very well, shall we skip pleasantries and jump straight to business? (487) The Walker in Darkness: "Very well" (490) Danizelle: "We (490) Danizelle: "We're willing to provide protection provided your people are announced. I have limited worthy defenses, so only your exalts will recieve any defense. The ghosts are canon fodder tho be expended defending your daybreaks' lives. And as I said, we may have a means of answering your questions. it's a shot, but no guarantees. (490) Danizelle: However, it is a legitimate thought. (490) Danizelle: shot (487) The Walker in Darkness: "How long in advance do you need announcement?" (495) Niet: "Of course, it depends on the availability of defensive measures." (495) Niet: "So you'll need to comply with our scheduling." (495) Niet: "Since, if the defense is similar to last time, you're only viable options are celestials." (495) Niet: your* (487) The Walker in Darkness: "you have demons" (495) Niet: "Who'd have died to what attacked last time.' (495) Niet: "They aren't cute enough." (495) Niet: "Perhaps if we had all your deathknights dress as maids they'd be able to defend themselves better...." Niet ponders seriously. ** (487) The Walker in Darkness turns away and stops listening to Niet ** (490) Danizelle: "nothing we have is really the best for tackling what hit your people. we can provide a stopgap, but we can't dedicate our personal time to their defense. We have shit to do, just like you and your deathknights that we cannot ignore." (490) Danizelle: We can put demons up, but all that will provide is time to run for your abyssals, unless we happen to be on-site." (490) Danizelle: Rather like your ghosts would merely be a time delay for us to run were the protections reversed. (487) The Walker in Darkness: "I expend my resources keeiping the Mask from attacking your domain from the Undereworld. My resources are equally stetched it is not too much to ask that my noncombatants be dsafe in your domain (487) The Walker in Darkness: If you would prefer I move more of my resources to protecting what I thought was safe.." (490) Danizelle: "They will be as safe as i can arrange Walker. Until i can shore up with awakened fighters or an army of terrestrials the best i can promise is time for your daybreaks to prepare themselves, or flee. I hAVE A SMALL CADRE OF DRAGON bLOODS I CAN ASSIGN TO EXCTRACT THEM FROM DANGER (sorry about the caps) but we cannot forsee everything that comes. The thing that killed your servants also took my arm, before we neutralized it." (487) The Walker in Darkness: "Very well" whispering to Danizelle, 7 (490) Danizelle: And if you want a shot at the answers you seek tell emerald here what they are and why. You need to be as specific as you can, for this to have a shot in hell, walker. Past that, the why you want them is as important as what you want for her to pin this down. Do you understand? whispering to Danizelle, Roll (487) The Walker in Darkness: "explain" (490) Danizelle: "It's a trick she picked up from Cecelyne. her gifts have rules by which we must abide to make them work." (490) Danizelle: "i just explained the rules." ** (504) Priceless Emerald moved forward, in a somewhat prostrated pose, as if submitting to him. ** whispering to Danizelle, I meant you have to roll to get essence type (487) The Walker in Darkness: "And you think it could give me answers?" (504) Priceless Emerald: "I do." she stated simply. (490) Danizelle: "that's the catch, Walker, we THINK, but we've never tested it on one like you. So I have no idea if it will happen. (490) Danizelle: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,5,4,4,4,3,2,1,1,1 = (3) willpower spent, +3 successes. whispering to Danizelle, SIdereal (487) The Walker in Darkness: "and what is the price?" whispering to Danizelle, a bunch of martial arts forms (495) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,6,5,5,4,3,3,1 = (3) (490) Danizelle: "You have to tell us what it is you want, and why. (487) The Walker in Darkness: "and what do you want?" (490) Danizelle: "I want the mask's forces interfered with, peace in denandsor that isn't the peace of the grave, and you and yours not interfering with our designs or attempting harm against us. (490) Danizelle: "i've no restrictions to add to your earlier agreement of access, walker, beyond you will have armed guards watching your daybreaks. But you've told us you want them for protection." (490) Danizelle: "So I'm really not asking much I have not asked before, now am I? Plus we dealt with the thing that chewed up your servants before, so we stepped up to uphold the spirit of our agreement, even though our previous arrangement did not oblige us to, or to protect your people." (487) The Walker in Darkness: "and how did you do that?" ** (490) Danizelle grins wickedly. We gave her to lightning without thunder, anfter we rendered her helpless. she won't be returning to harm your people Walker. the bat-winged bitch is gone." ** (490) Danizelle: "And she's not going to be returning." (487) The Walker in Darkness: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,3 = (9) GRAB whispering to Danizelle, sense motive (487) The Walker in Darkness: "Very well" ** (490) Danizelle holds out a hand. "Then you agree to my terms?" ** (487) The Walker in Darkness: "UNtil the Mask has.. "gone away"" (490) Danizelle: "Until the mask is destroyed or rendered impotent, period, Walker. Miss batwings will not come back. I do not wish to have our agreement end simply in time for his triumphant return. I give you my word, the bat-winged woman with blue hair shall not return to plague your forces." (487) The Walker in Darkness: "and the rest?" (490) Danizelle: "the rest of what? I agree to provide guardians to spirit your Daybreaks from danger while they access our records, I agree to continue their access. i ask in return that the mask's forces in creation care harried and denied easy rest, Peace in denandsor that is not the peace of death, and you to not attempt to interfere with or harm us. The attempt to provide you answers shall be legitimate, and if it fails to give you answers you shall not retaliate, nor shall we attempt to occlude the information you would gain from your request of Priceless Emerald. These are my terms. Do you agree?" (487) The Walker in Darkness: "and the resources I desire" (490) Danizelle: "None of us can soulforge, nor do we have time we can spare any time soon walker to make them. Our masters have demanded that we provide the resoureces to their cause and we cannot gainsay that demand. We can make other buisiness arrangements that would be beneficial to that end later, but we must beg the right to loose said things to you." (490) Danizelle: "In short, they are not mine to offer." (487) The Walker in Darkness: "I know what you have available, you can more than radily part with resources as for soul forging I am sure at least one of you knows it or can figure it out" (504) Priceless Emerald: (You could offer Priceless' Guild contacts...) (487) The Walker in Darkness: (and I am pretty sure everyone but Ceylin and Emerald can soul forge) (490) Danizelle: "If you want the mask of Winters brought low sooner we need to be free to do so.And as for resources, if you wish we have solid contacts with the guild who can provide resources that wouldn't likely bat an eye at the idea of trading resources to a Deathknight. this would include slaves for your soulforges, Walker." (490) Danizelle: "Ones you've no need to go out and drag into your web." (490) Danizelle: ((Danzi cannot forge soulsteel)) (490) Danizelle: ((she can do vitriol)) (487) The Walker in Darkness: (its under thaum) (490) Danizelle: ((It's craft: soulforging as far as i know)) (487) The Walker in Darkness: (its a ritual in Ordenels) (490) Danizelle: ((danzi doesn't have the arts of the dead)) (487) The Walker in Darkness: "I have seen what you have access to in your vaults, in your store houses" (487) The Walker in Darkness: (enchanting) (490) Danizelle: 1d8 => 2 = (2) (490) Danizelle: "You're also bold in asking recompense for failure to protect your minions. when you failed to demand it oin our last agreement I was of the understanding you would provide such." (490) Danizelle: "For your own people." (490) Danizelle: "You are now broaching into the territory of demanding something for nothing, Walker." (490) Danizelle: "Since you are demanding it now we have to make a new deal, and I must divert resources you did not ask for to provide it. I'm doing this much out of courtesy and respect for your power." (487) The Walker in Darkness: "it will take significant time and resources to retrain them, " (490) Danizelle: "As will it take for me to acquire competent rwarriors if mine get killed protecting your savants." (487) The Walker in Darkness: "I am not asking you for what will cause you hardships. You have more than enough resources for ten thousand savants" (490) Danizelle: "And if you want a savant all you need to do is kill one and take him, Waler in Darkness." (487) The Walker in Darkness: "no i want what I cannot get easily and readily that just happens to be sitting easily and readily in your storehouses and have done so since the Contagion" (490) Danizelle: "And what is that?" (487) The Walker in Darkness: "I gave you the list" (490) Danizelle: "Humor me." (495) Niet: "It's easy enough to supply." ** (487) The Walker in Darkness regives list ** whispering to Danizelle, not really I mean its stuff for a lot of artifact.. but you have basically vaults full of exotic ingredients whispering to Danizelle, More than a drop less than a drain, I mean it might be a problem if you had people other than Niet and yourself crafting.. someday but now its not really hurting you (490) Danizelle: shadell, PM (495) Niet: Niet scans the list over, searching for any potentially dangerous combinations of things that could cause a problem, instead of merely skimming through individual ingredients. ** (490) Danizelle looks back. "think we can get away with any of that without seriously pissing 'em off?" ** (487) The Walker in Darkness: (they all make you die with a smile on your face!... I mean asside from it being a general list of stuff that could be built between 1 and 5 there's nothing like "this is required for a soul breaker orb" or anything) (495) Niet: "There don't seem to be any problems." (487) The Walker in Darkness: (I mean they could be used for ALOT of things so its not like its obvious what's being made and they probably could be weaponized but nothing obvious like "Soul breaker orbs") ** (490) Danizelle glares, almost visibly snarling silently, almost glaring at niet as well, feigning that the defiler may have screwed her gambit and now she was having to eat a bad deal. ** (490) Danizelle: "Fine. I agree to provide guardians to spirit your Daybreaks from danger while they access our records, I agree to continue their access. i ask in return that the mask's forces in creation care harried and denied easy rest, Peace in denandsor that is not the peace of death, and you to not attempt to interfere with or harm us. The attempt to provide you answers shall be legitimate, and if it fails to give you answers you shall not retaliate, nor shall we attempt to occlude the information you would gain from your request of Priceless Emerald. We will provide what is on your list now, but any future requests from you for such resources will be made with significant compensation for our resources. These are my terms Walker in Darkness. Will you agree to this bargain and it superseding our previous arrangement?"" (487) The Walker in Darkness: (I presume you mean "In the underworld") (490) Danizelle: ((For the mask? yes.)) (487) The Walker in Darkness: (for the mask's forces you say in creation do you mean in the Undereworld?) (490) Danizelle: ((Yes, sorry)) whispering to Danizelle, You do understand you are going to get messed up by Jen right? whispering to Danizelle, she's going to make a demand if he gets his memories back and that's going to break your oath whispering to Danizelle, I don't know but if she requests a favour your oath is broken whispering to Danizelle, it reads to me that you are providing it for free (487) The Walker in Darkness: "and what price will you ask for information?" whispering to Danizelle, also outside "I am a fiend and am awesome" you can't undo older agreements (488) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (488) Kel (exit): 02:20 (490) Danizelle: "Besides the fact that you'll be sharing a secret walker? Only whatever price the gaining of such information costs you. Sometimes some secrets are best left buried, but if that's something you're willing to risk, I want to see the fallout." (487) The Walker in Darkness: "what will it cost? I know there is something more" (490) Danizelle: "What I just said Walker in Darkness. I'm sacrificing the advantage in this bargain deliberately because i want to know what you're looking for. I know you're not having your daybreaks search for anything i would expect. So beyond my previous statement of gleeful sadism that sometimes gaining knowledge extracts it's own price, I want to know WHY. I want to know why you care about such things."\ (487) The Walker in Darkness: "The dead care about the past it is all we have" (490) Danizelle: "if you seek information from your past you will have to pay the price of that learning. Not even I can forsee what that will cost you, but I am curious to see what your price will be. Will it cause your mind to rest easy? will it make you angrier? Will that price be steeper? I cannot say. it's not for me to decide, now is it?" (487) The Walker in Darkness: "and what price will your associate charge?" (490) Danizelle: "She's agreed to abide by my words Walker. Please consider I'm not naive enough to think i got the best in our previous bargain, please, take this concession I've given you, because I'm not giving you any more." (487) The Walker in Darkness: "I merely wish to know what I agree to" (490) Danizelle: "A chance. If I knew for sure it would work i'd be making real demands, don't you think? As much as I adore the chance, laying out terms for a maybe seems rather spotty, don't you think, when I'd like you to not find ways and reasons to put a knife to my throat." (487) The Walker in Darkness: "So you are saying there are no catches should I get what I desire" whispering to Danizelle, really from what you can read he really expects you to say something ro have a hidden clause whispering to Danizelle, you could seriously charge something now, you could probably charge reasonable things because HE REALLY wants to know (490) Danizelle: If you get what you desire and it makes you miserable for having it, that's a catch, Walker. We're not even sure this will WORK on the dead. if it doesn't work you have my terms for that. if it works my clauses I'm adding to our bargain that I have already stated serve my purposes well enough for what I want. I'm getting tired of this. make a decision or stop wasting my time. I have another deathlord to find a way to put out of business." (490) Danizelle: "If you cannot accept that at face value later I shall demand a favor from you that is not suicidal or something ridiculous like jumping into the void. Will that make you happy? (487) The Walker in Darkness: "yes" (490) Danizelle: Very well you agree to my stated terms? and no, Walker you do not get to reword them this time." (487) The Walker in Darkness: "I agree" ** (490) Danizelle sanctifies the agreement. ** ** (504) Priceless Emerald waits for his request for knowledge ** (487) The Walker in Darkness: "I desire to know who I was" (490) Danizelle: ((that sounds clear enough. Hit 'em Jen)) ** (504) Priceless Emerald nods, activating the charm and attempting to wipe out the amnesia. ** ** (487) The Walker in Darkness clutches his head ** ** (504) Priceless Emerald observes. ** ** (490) Danizelle watches the Walker closely ** (487) The Walker in Darkness: "hmm" ** (487) The Walker in Darkness falls to his needs clutching his head ** (490) Danizelle: "This can't be good." (487) The Walker in Darkness: (Perception+lore/occult) (490) Danizelle: ((I also have essence sight live and loud as you already know)) (487) The Walker in Darkness: (its not a charm) (490) Danizelle: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,7,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,1 = (4) will burn, +3 (490) Danizelle: ((8 successes)) (487) The Walker in Darkness: (anyone else?) (504) Priceless Emerald: uno momento (504) Priceless Emerald: I'll snag... 4 succs to begin with with excellency, if you allow it (504) Priceless Emerald: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,7,7,6,5,5,4,3,2,2,1,1 = (5) (495) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,7,7,6,6,4,4,3 = (5) (487) The Walker in Darkness: (it looks abit like when two personalities are clashing) (495) Niet: ((Must... Resist... urge.... to... PIM at first opportunity!)) (490) Danizelle: "What was the name you lost, Walker in Darkness? (490) Danizelle: "Who struck you down?" (490) Danizelle: "Why are you fighting yourself? ** (504) Priceless Emerald keeps her damn mouth shut. ** (487) The Walker in Darkness: *his associate seems to be pondering her options* (490) Danizelle: "Well, sidereal? what's it going to be? the deathlord? or will you risk marriage to a less... harsh husband?" (490) Danizelle: "Tell me Deathlord. What was your NAME?" ** (487) Green Lady smirks, "No.. this is how you take one of them out of the game, *she says something under her breath and forms a shard of essence* ** ** (490) Danizelle narrows her eyes at the sidereal. ** whispering to Danizelle, Reliant soul infiltration (495) Niet: Niet edges toward the Mask. whispering to Danizelle, charm she's using.. allows you to put a copy of yourself into someone else ** (504) Priceless Emerald glances at Danizelle questioningly ** whispering to Danizelle, basically she's about to go "Me too" On him while he's down ** (487) Green Lady Fateful excellency to Hit! ** (495) Niet: And the Green Lady's attempt finds itself blocked as her fists impact with a thin net of solid light instead of the Mask's flesh. (CCI Defend Other) (490) Danizelle: "Niet, lock her down." (495) Niet: "Emy! Back me up!" (487) Green Lady: "Ebon spawn I have enough essence to do this once..and can use holy charms.. its him or you" (495) Niet: Niet reaches out, extending the net to wrap around her prey and tie it up. (495) Niet: "And I can just block that attempt a lot easier!" (495) Niet: "Or Emy can." ** (504) Priceless Emerald lashes out as well to ensnare her with her mind. ** (495) Niet: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,3,3,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (5) +5 conviction channel+6 excellency PIM+clinch stunt? (495) Niet: (17) (495) Niet: (+ whatever I get from the stunt) (487) Green Lady: (1) (495) Niet: 1d10.descending().vs(7) => 10 = (1) +5 conviction channel+6 excellency PIM+clinch stunt? (495) Niet: d4 => d4 ** (490) Danizelle loks at the green Lady. "Should have talked to me before you watched me cut a deal. I'm not too enamored with Siedereals keeping their word. Look what happened last time we trusted you." ** (495) Niet: (So 19) (495) Niet: "She's been seen working for the Mask too." (490) Danizelle: "Oh?" (495) Niet: (Not sure we know she's a sidereal.) (490) Danizelle: ((Danizelle IS)) (495) Niet: "Yep! She's one of his twelve. So we're obligated to steal her." (504) Priceless Emerald: (grabbing excellency succs, 5) (504) Priceless Emerald: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,2 = (3) (490) Danizelle: "Sorry Luv, I'm not risking you making Walker into the Mask's little puppet regardless of which personality wins. Whichever one does has more nobility in his past than you or your mask of scum master." (495) Niet: "Of course.... he would make a good maid." Niet drools a little. (487) Green Lady: Niet hits Danzi for some reason (504) Priceless Emerald: (maybe let Lian respond?) (504) Priceless Emerald: (hold till tomorrow?) (504) Priceless Emerald: (or next session?) (487) Green Lady: that might be best (490) Danizelle: Since we have Ceylin on-hand. (487) Green Lady: yes (487) Green Lady: anyway 4 (504) Priceless Emerald: (yus) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights